


Once more

by protaganope



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self indulgent shit again lads, Who’s the real top? You may never know, and it’s pretty bad porn at that please read something else before judging me, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/pseuds/protaganope
Summary: “All he could say was “Don’t stop,” like a prayer or mantra even as his face twisted. The sight sent shivers down Aaron spine, because god, was Alexander beautiful like this. This, being hair splayed, basically fucking himself on his dick, unabashedly moaning out his name and feeling everything so goddamn much.”Or, Hamburr pwp in a modern setting





	Once more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitfor_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfor_it/gifts).



The hand of the clock was striking 2AM. Alexander blinked open his eyes again after a mild doze, and blew out a dangerously low candle. The ghost smoke wafted out in suspended silver threads, entering his throat and lungs. Used to the sensation, it was easy to move on, and he sent out a hand blindly to look around for his phone. No messages.

“Okay, it’s time for a break.” He announced to the empty air.

He’d been working since the morning had seen sunlight the day previous. His hand and wrist seemed to have collectively decided that it was time to complain. They popped loudly as he set his phone down again.

Stumbling out of his study and down the hall for water and sustenance, he noticed something.

Burr’s office light was on.

The bedroom light was off.

Hum.

Alexander walked over to their bedroom, peered in through the crack in the door. Silence. No slight snore from a carefully slumbering Burr to be heard. No sound of the shift of covers as he slept.  

This was getting ridiculous.

Burr had been up later and longer than him recently, and that was certainly no mean feat. 

He’d had enough.

He storms into Burr’s study and yells his name. Only feels a minute tinge of guilt as the poor man flinches up from his work as though Alexander had actually punched him in the face, rather than simply call out.

“Since when did you think you could do this to yourself? Burr, you look worse than me.” He cried. Burr levels him a dark glare, worsened by the bags under his eyes, and Alex ignores the sudden twinge in the pit of his stomach. “Go to bed, idiot.” He spits, concern manifesting as anger.

Burr takes a moment to process his words, before uncharacteristically exploding back at him.

“Since I actually have a job, Alexander, you’re not the only one with things to do. We can’t all work to the same efficiency you manage.” He spat back, body shocked up with anger. He advances towards Alex, of whom cannot resist in mirroring him.

The tension is palpable as they engage in a somewhat childish game of Don’t Blink.

It is Burr that yields first, fingers quickly reaching up to press at his eyes. He shifts away, and mutters out a curse, voice thick with distress. Suddenly caught out, Alex does what he does best.

He goads him.

“What, is it so hard? You can’t even look at me correctly, can you, Burr.” His tone derisive, he doesn’t notice Aaron turning back to him, re-energised with frustration.

Alex blinks and finds himself pressed in against the wall.

He realises their situation at the same time as Burr. Sometime in their arguing, they’d gotten hard. Now, so close, it’s impossible to hide.

A moment passes and Burr shifts slightly, and Alex’s voice forms a soft whimper without his control. A rise of Aaron’s brow is all his warning before he moves again.

Alex definitely doesn’t squeak.

(He does, and it’s a quiet, weak sound that goes straight to Aaron’s member.)

A strong exhalation from Aaron, hot against his neck and there is a considering pause again before he leans over and mouths over Alex’s jaw. Alex jolts like he’s been shot, his hips jerking forward automatically. The silence is deafening as all Alex can focus on is Aaron.

His frame weighing in on Alex’s.

His mouth, making quiet and wet sounds as he makes his way down Alex’s neck.

Aaron smells like sweat and cologne and coffee and it makes Alex’s head spin. His hands are still gripping Burr’s forearms on reflex but he tightens his hold as careful teeth suck a bruise over his pulse-point. Shivers as a hot tongue soothes the area once done. Alex’s eyes flick open (when had he shut them?) and dart again to Burr’s looming form. While his body language is stiff, there is clear consideration present, and it Alex wasn’t already flushed deep red he certainly was now.

His voice comes out indecently hushed and unfairly breathless like he’s some kind of virgin nervous for their first time.

“Burr, come on.” He arches his back in invitation, jutting out his chin and presses himself further into Aaron’s space. Savours the stutter in Aaron’s breath as he asks low, “Bedroom?”

Aaron half growls and Alex hears an amalgamation of _Yes_ and _God_ and _Alexander_ before he’s all but dragging Alex by his arm to their room, barely remembering to switch the light off as they leave.

The blinds are down and it’s late but they walk into the dark like it’s second nature. After living in the same apartment for so long they don’t need a light to know where their bed lies. Alex moves fast ahead to push Aaron down onto the mussed dark covers first. He makes a soft sound in the back of his throat at this, and Alex smiles against the skin at Aaron’s neck as he returns the prior favour, drinking in the other man’s moans.

He deliberately moves his hips slow against Aaron’s and savours the twist to his expression, visible even in the dim light. Tries to commit to memory the tension between Aaron’s brows and the curve of his mouth as Alex leans close to his boyfriend’s face to kiss him. Swallows his next sound and sucks on his tongue.

Makes Aaron pant and chase his mouth with his own as he leans back, surveying his work.

This is, of course, ample opportunity for Aaron to grab onto Alex’s hips and thrust up, taking control. Alex squeaks. Falls forward and opens his mouth in a silent ‘o’ and doesn’t bother to push his hair from his eyes as he does so. Just sits in Aaron’s lap and rocks his body against his. It’s nice. Like there’s nothing beyond their bed and the friction of their bodies, no expectations or outside taint beyond the two of them.

They rut like this for a while, before the warning of a climax comes near. Thinking he’d rather not come in his pants like a teenager, Alex lifts his head from Aaron’s shoulder and tries to communicate that he’s close. Aaron only hums, continuing. Thinking he doesn’t understand, Alex vocalises, whispering hurriedly into his ear as though delivering a secret.

Aaron says to him, “One more. Do you really want to stop?” And after a beat of consideration, no, Alex doesn’t.

“No,” he gasps out in reply, reaching the edge and desperately trying to hold back. Aaron’s still going at the same, lazy pace, and it would irritate the hell out of Alex if he weren’t so aroused. Like this, though, it works to send him right to the line. Oh hell, he’s really going to do it, cream his pants like a fucking teenager, far, far too soon. It is a high, frankly embarrassing sound that drips from his lips as he comes in his jeans.

His throat feels hot and raw as he moans brokenly through it. Aaron makes to stop his movement, but Alex lets out a whine that actually sounds more like a sob, shaking his head at the notion. Begging for Aaron to continue feels dirty but it’s simultaneously a godsend, so he doesn’t skimp on letting his boyfriend know exactly what he wants.

Aaron moves his hands in between the two of them and undoes Alex’s belt easily. Slips a hand into his pants and tugs on his dick, making him writhe at the sensation. It’s painful and it’s bliss as he jerks him off, grip slightly too tight, eased only with his spent come acting as lube, awkwardly paced due to the angle. Alex hisses as Aaron thumbs again roughly over the head and howls as he pulls him close to another orgasm.

“So soon?” Aaron asks, half mocking but half choked. He’s been unashamedly appreciating their predicament and the mix of pleasure and pain washing over Alex seemed almost enough to send him over the edge too. A certain heat has packed itself low in his stomach and he groans as he starts palming himself through his own pants. His hips move of their own accord, body jerking and Alex joins in with the noise.

Alex’s thighs quiver when he hits the second orgasm, the feelings crashing into him like a tonne of bricks. Aaron catches it in his hand and smears it over Alex’s dick with no hesitation. He pushes Alex back so he lies on the bed and pulls his trousers off. Resting between his legs, Aaron looks up at Alex’s face and is once more awed at the expression.

Now, Alex’s dick had started to fill out again, but when Aaron holds it, checks in by offering a few pumps, he can see that the feeling is losing its appeal in that his face is leaning moreso towards discomfort after having already come multiple times. So, Aaron did what needed to be done.

Sending a hand around under the bed for the lube took time, but he supposed it was worth it to see the jump of Alex’s stomach and dick at the sight. Prep was no mean feat when Alex was so strung up, but he was careful and made sure he was adequately stretched before retracting his fingers. All through this Alex’s breathing became increasingly irregular and once he was done Alex let out the most upset tone, reaching to stop Aaron from moving. Quickly pressing a reassuring kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, Aaron fumbled with his own belt buckle before pushing his pants off, sighing at the reduced pressure on his member.

That sigh cut off into a gasping shudder as Alex grabbed at his member and started rubbing him off. Aaron had been adhering to what he knew Alex liked, but Alex was ruthless, jerking his hand up and down far too fast, like he was stroking his own dick rather than another’s. Heat radiating off of his skin, Aaron found himself pleading for Alex to slow down.

“I’m not like you,” he stammered out, “If I come, that’s it.” If possible Alex’s flush deepened and he kept going. Aaron was at a loss, figured he would just have to find a toy to play instead, and was ready to give in to the sensations washing over him, that feeling of climbing, climbing…

That was when Alexander’s hand stopped. A sound escaped Aaron that he didn’t even know he was capable of, and he tore his gaze to Alexander, who, the little shit, had the most smug, knowing smile pasted on.

“Breathe,” The magnificent bastard he loved so dearly told him, saccharine sweet. Aaron shot him a glare, but complied; he indeed took deliberate, deep breaths to steady himself. When he felt like he had climbed down the stairs he saw fit to continue what he started. He pressed the tip of his member to Alex’s entrance and tried to commit the whimper the notion brought to memory.

He bottomed out with a great, deep _slide_ that soon left both of them seeing stars. Trying not to dig his nails into Aaron’s skin, Alex couldn’t resist moaning loud as he could. Shaking alerted him to Aaron’s condition. He looked almost to be in pain, but Alex knew better, this was his cathartic _I’m overcome with emotion and don’t know what to do about it_ face. 

“God, Alexander…” He finally managed to vocalise, and it came out as a pitiful whine that Alex greedily lapped up. He loops his hands around Aaron’s neck and pulls the man in for another searing kiss.

It was going quite like that until Burr properly hit his prostate and a hand started on his dick again and Alex’s vision could have completely failed. He cried out with a sort of sobbing that bled into a moan and arched his back in pleasure, grinding down on Aaron’s member hard enough for him to swear.

All he could say was “Don’t stop,” like a prayer or mantra even as his face twisted. And a loud and broken “Please, Aaron please,” erased any doubts to Aaron whether or not Alex liked what he was doing. His cock was bright pink and sore, weeping fiercely at the head, but he didn’t let this deter him as he bucked into Aaron’s mindful grip. The sight sent shivers down his spine and lit up his nervous system, because _god, was Alexander beautiful like this._ This, being hair splayed, basically fucking himself on his dick, unabashedly moaning out his name and feeling everything so goddamn much.

All he could think was this, but more pressingly, that he must hang on. His dick was begging for release, dying for it, but he knew that he couldn’t if he wanted to satisfy his boyfriend. So he tried his best.

However, for someone who wanted Aaron to hang on, Alexander was playing a very effective antagonist. Everything about him brought Aaron closer, and him moaning like he’s never known pleasure before was almost enough to send him over once again. He mentally shoved the image away, but was assaulted again by sensory information. The feeling of Alex’s hands grabbing at him, the tight tension on his member, that vacuum of heat that spread from the pit of his stomach to the bottom of his thighs.

Alexander felt all the blood drain from his head, and thought that he had come again, dizzy, yet looking down at himself he noted that nothing else was coming out of his dick but he felt the climbing, climbing sensation that often accompanied orgasm.

A well timed tug and thrust, and he found himself keening, rigid as he came, one last time.That was the last straw it seemed for Aaron, who would hold out no longer, and he came with an absolutely wrecked noise.

His consciousness failing as the world continued on, Alex merely watched as Aaron pulled himself onto his feet like a drunkard to grab a towel so he could clean them up. True exhaustion pulled at and weighed down his mind, and he was quite certain that could see it mirrored in Aaron’s expression.

It is with great bliss that the two of them finally relaxed into a deep sleep. Together.

 


End file.
